


next time, perhaps

by katyfaise



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another short drabble gift so once again, excuse the sloppiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	next time, perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> another short drabble gift so once again, excuse the sloppiness.

He’s lost his glasses again - the tiny pince-nez that sits on his nose goes missing more than Francis likes to admit, and the boy sitting on the lounge has no interest in helping him find them. But Francis feels the annoyance growing in his lithe body and he wants to yell at Charles.

It’s all Charles’s fault of course. He was the one who nearly ripped Francis’s sweater when he removed it, nearly tore the button off of his trousers before he could pull them down. Francis could remember the longing in Charles’s eyes and at first it frightened him. But in the moment they had shared, Francis could not deny the blonde. In that same moment though, Francis’s glasses had been lost in his bedroom.

“Would you do something?”

Charles lazily looks up from his book to stare at Francis and although he meets his eyes he isn’t  _looking_  at him.

It’s that action that always breaks Francis the most.

“Does it look like I’m not doing something? I’m reading. I’m actively doing something.”

Francis can only roll his eyes at the distance he feels and he continues to search through his things to find what he’s looking for. So it surprises him when he feels a presence at his side and a hand reach around his waist to grab at a pile of clothes he sees. It’s tender and an act that he didn’t expect and Francis relaxes instead of tensing.

“Where did you see them last?” Charles asks, eyes on the task at hand.

“They were..” He thinks back to when he last had them, when Charles pressed his lips against his own and his hand drifted down to grab his cock gently and massage until he was hard and a bead of sweat forms on his forehead. “I was wearing them when you came over.”

Charles nods and slips away from Francis, a determined look on his face as he goes on the hunt for the pince-nez that has been misplaced.

Francis watches as Charles looks, thinking of the way he had gently held his hips as they fucked the night before. He had caressed his skin and kissed the red marks his fingers made with tender lips and after Charles came, he had wrapped his arms around Francis from behind and worked his cock until Francis released on his hand. They had laid together like that - wrapped in each other with thin arms and legs and sweaty skin and Charles’s breath on the back of Francis’s neck and Francis had put it away in his memory.

“Something on your mind?” Charles asks, breaking Francis from his thoughts. 

“Oh… yes.”

“Perhaps why you couldn’t find these?” The blonde holds up the glasses and moves to place them in Francis’s waiting hand. “You should look harder next time. Think less.”

Francis nods in response. 

“Next time.”


End file.
